Episode 2.6 (PC)
"Megalania are venomous!" ''- Matt after discovering Kieran had been bitten. Summary When a Megalania causes chaos in a botanical garden, the ARC Team have to deal with something they did not expect: Sarah Page's brother. Plot Thomas Page is looking at a picture of his sister, Sarah. He does not know what happened to her, but after searching for almost three years he is almost certain she died. However he hears a beeping noise. He follows the sound and discovers an anomaly detector. He sees where it is picking up a signal from on the screen. He decides he should follow it and see where it leads him. At the ARC, Matt is thinking about what his alternate self had told him. He decides that he needs to tell the rest of the ARC Team about the anomaly. He gets up and walks down a hallway to Connor's Lab. He opens the door and finds that no-one is there. He runs down to the Hub where he sees that an anomaly had opened in a botnical garden. Then he realized that everyone else already left. He drives to the anomaly site. Thomas follows the signal on the anomly detector until he arrives in a botanical garden. He spots an anomaly in the middle of a path. He then hears a hiss and turns around to see a Megalania. The creature charges before he can react. But he is pushed out of the lizard's way by Kieran, who gets grazed by the creature's teeth. The Megalania is about to attack again but is shot by Becker, Danny, and Ryan. The creature runs off and the Connor asks Kieran who he just saved. Thomas tells Connor his name and Connor is shocked when he hears Thomas' last name. Connor asks him if he is Sarah Page's brother and Thomas says he is and asks how Connor knew her. Before Connor can respond, Matt arrives and asks if there was an incursion. Abby says that a Megalania came through and attacked ''Sarah's ''brother. Matt is shocked about this for a moment when he hears it, then says that they need to track the Megalania down. The team follow the creature's tracks but then Kieran doubles over. Matt then notices the bite marks on Kieran's back and says they need to the the paramedics to him. Danny asks him why and Matt tells him that Megalania are poisonous. Ryan drives Kieran back to the ARC. The rest of the ARC Team then encouter the Megalania. It tries to attack Connor but Abby and Cutter shoot it with their EMD's. The lizard backs off for a second then flees back through the anomaly which then closes. When the team arrive back at the ARC they that the creature went back through the anomaly before they could get a venom sample to make an antivenom. They discover that Kieran has gotten much weaker. Thomas Page discovers that Sarah worked for the ARC and was killed by a creature. After learning this, he decides to join the ARC. 12 hours later Kieran dies from the venom. The team mourn the loss of another team member and Matt decides that he should probably wait a while to tell them about his enocounter with his alternate self. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Kieran Coles ''(death) *Thomas Page *Jess Parker Creatures *Megalania Anomalies *Botanical Garden - Pleistocene Australia Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Creatures Category:Primeval Continued Episodes